


A Mask For Love

by JerseyGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Public Sex, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyGirl/pseuds/JerseyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Cliffside red-dirt road? Check. Two suspected murderers doing ninety miles per hour on said dirt road? Check. A high-speed pursuit which saw the Camaro speeding after the murderers with Steve at the wheel? Check.<br/></p>
<p>Murderers going over the cliff to their death?</p><p>Yup.</p>
<p>And oh, look at that…the Camaro went right over with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short snapshot - just one way in a million that first time might go down.

“How many times have I _told_ you this was going to happen one day?” Danny ranted and, Steve thought, rightfully so. 

The situation was as follows: one Cliffside red-dirt road? Check. Two suspected murderers doing ninety miles per hour on said dirt road? Check. A high-speed pursuit which saw the Camaro speeding after the murderers with Steve at the wheel? Check. 

Murderers going over the cliff to their death? 

Yup. 

And oh, look at that…the Camaro went right over with them. 

Luckily, Steve had known he wasn’t going to be able to stop in the slick dirt that the early morning rain had left behind. He’d known it, unbuckled both his and Danny’s seatbelts, slowed the car as much as he could by skidding them sideways, and told Danny to jump. 

They’d _both_ jumped. 

Out of a moving Camaro. 

Right on the edge of a cliff. 

Now Danny’s precious silver car was gone. 

And in spite of the fact that they were both alive, Danny was explaining every single word of the above in painful, _loud_ detail for the entirety of the jungle and sky to hear. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled, more to himself than anything because he really _was_ sorry, but it was…well, it was hard for him to say it when it really counted; it always had been. Usually Danny made it easy by being sort of silly about it like that first time when Danny got shot mere hours after they’d met over gunpoint. But this time his rant wasn’t just bluster and bravado and bullshit, it was _real_. Danny was _pissed_. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated as Danny whirled, hand twirling in the air, back to his partner, staring over the cliff as he tried in vain to see his car which was probably twisted beyond recognition somewhere beyond his line of sight. 

Steve sighed. 

Suddenly Danny quieted and turned, face nearly purple, lips set in a thin line. “I’m sorry, did you just… _sigh_?” he asked, voice far too quiet to mean anything good. 

Steve shook his head 'no'…then switched it to nodding 'yes' when he saw Danny wasn’t buying ‘no.’ 

And then Danny was off yet again, this time about how he was _so_ terribly sorry that Steve was so damn put-upon hearing about how he’d done the _very_ thing Danny had _warned_ him would happen. 

Steve blamed the following for what he did next: the fact that he was still pumped up on adrenaline from having nearly plunged to his death; the fact that the murderers wouldn’t be murdering anyone anymore; and the fact that Danny was still alive for Grace. And for…for him. 

Those are the things Steve blamed for walking right up into Danny’s personal space, waiting until he turned around, closed his mouth as he adjusted to having to look up at Steve. Blamed those things for grabbing Danny’s head and kissing the ever-loving _shit_ out of him. 

At first, Danny froze. 

Steve pressed his mouth harder against Danny’s, pulling his head toward him, making it so there was no _way_ those lips could start moving again. 

Danny’s fists came up and pounded on Steve’s pecs. 

Steve thrust his tongue out, working hard to separate Danny’s lips. 

Danny’s fists pounded on Steve’s chest more, more, more, and then suddenly they weren’t hitting. Suddenly his fingers were gathering handfuls of Steve’s shirt and hanging _on_. 

Steve’s hands moved down Danny’s neck, along his shoulders, then slid around to his back…moved down and down until he was curving into Danny, pulling their bodies together hard, fast, closer than they’d ever been to each other before. 

Danny relaxed in Steve’s embrace. His mouth opened: acceptance. Acquiescence. A real, true kiss. 

Steve mapped every nook and cranny of Danny’s mouth with his tongue. 

Danny retaliated by doing the same. 

Steve could feel that this wasn’t just Danny kissing him to make him pliant enough that he could get away from him at some point and then start reaming him a new one for his actions. Could feel Danny’s hard… _really_ hard…cock against his thigh. 

Which told Steve everything he needed to know. 

Now, it wasn’t like this had been _planned_ or anything like that. No, no, no, Steve’s unrequited lust for his partner…his very _inappropriate_ lust for his partner…was supposed to have _stayed_ unrequited, relegated to Fantasy Land. 

But here he was trying to give Danny a tongue-driven tonsillectomy. 

All because Danny was alive and Danny had been ranting and Danny was…well, he was _Danny_. 

And when Steve finally backed away and looked into Danny’s eyes, he saw that maybe the whole unrequited lust thing wasn’t just one-sided. 

“No need to call HPD just yet, is there?” Danny asked, voice husky and so far down on the bass clef that Steve felt his dick jump in response. 

So he shook his head, dragged Danny into the clump of trees just up the cliff road a ways from where they’d lost the Camaro, and proceeded to requite his lust…and Danny’s…with great efficiency. 

Yeah, well, he’d been wanting Danny like this for so long, it wasn’t _his_ fault that they’d barely gotten their pants down before rubbing off against each other made them come like they were both sixteen again. Either way, Danny sure wasn’t complaining. (Steve made a mental note to do this more often so he’d keep getting _those_ kinds of results.) 

And so when it came right down to it, driving the Camaro over a cliff was the best thing that ever happened to two men thrown together by circumstance…but welded together for the rest of their lives by lust. Lust that was nothing more than a mask for love. 


End file.
